Café Love
by Little Lady Lime
Summary: A CEO plus a Part-time Barista equals a fairy tale-like love? When your main characters are Rokudo Mukuro and Sawada Tsunayoshi, then no, not really. 6927, OOC-ness, attempt at humor, Oneshot.


Hi, this is my first time writing a **6927** fanfic. Oh, this is also my first KHR story as well! Please go easy on me. To those who are waiting for my **Yullen** FF to be updated, I'm so sorry! I had a bit of a writer's block but hopefully with the creation of this fic, I'll be able to write the latest chapter soon. _

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Yes, not even in my dreams or wild imagination. I'm simply not awesome enough.

**WARNING! **Contains loads of scattered attempted crack, bad grammar and story format. This has not been Beta'ed. Shonen-Ai, Intentional OOC-ness and other crazy/stupid unthinkable things. Read at your own risk! You have been warned. Now then, please enjoy the story~! ^_^

* * *

><p>"One Grande Caramel Machiato." A young man softly called out without looking at the drink that he just handed out at the other side of the bar.<p>

"Thank you." A velvety voice answered while taking the steaming cup of coffee on top of the pristine oak bar surface.

The young man who made the hot beverage quickly looked up from what he's currently doing. Huge Caramel orbs stared into heterochromia eyes. A mischievous smile appeared on the customer's face.

"Fine weather that we're having today isn't it, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"...Yes, you're right, Mukuro-san." Came the hesitant reply of the more-than-uncomfortable Barista. "Not to be rude or anything... What are you doing here, Mukuro-san?"

"Oya, oya. Shouldn't it be obvious? I'm here to buy some coffee of course! What else does one do in a coffee shop?" Mukuro replied while leaning on to the bar, looking down on the smaller boy across from him while taking a sip of his steaming drink.

Tsunayoshi quickly resisted the urge to smash his own head on the work counter. That answer was most definitely a lie. This fact is obvious enough if one knows about the person that is Rokudo Mukuro.

"Well, there is another thing..." Mukuro continued while swishing the contents of his cup in a lazy manner. His gaze drifted away from the person across of him. "I was just thinking that since the weather's so great, maybe you can go and have dinner with me? Maybe go on a walk after that? Oh, and if you're worried about your figure, fear not! After walking, we can rest in my wonderful penthouse and then partake in a little Sexercise or two... Or three if you're up for it? That will surely burn all the calories that you'll gain from the dinner!" Mukuro exclaimed while smirking like a deprived rapist to the stunned brunet. This time, Tsuna didn't hold himself back. Surface, meet Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna's forehead, meet the cold, hard surface.

A brief explanation should be in order, yes? Now then, why don't I start by introducing the two main characters in this (would most probably be very odd) story.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is the first in the list. He is the main heroine-ahem, my bad. I meant the main hero in this story. Then again, this is not a tale about action or adventure so this status is probably void. Anyway, moving on. Sawada Tsunayoshi, also known as Dame-Tsuna but prefers to be called Tsuna, is a slightly less-than-average eighteen years old university student. As his 'nickname' implies, Tsuna is a very No-Good person. Weak, clumsy, cowardly, a bit stupid and with no self-esteem, he believes that he is worthy of his title even if he's not fond of it. How he managed to pass high school and even more, be _accepted_ in a University is one of the mysteries in the average city that is Nanimori.

He works part-time in a quite fancy coffee house called Stardollars. Yes, you read that right, Stardollars. Laugh all you want now, you won't think that the name's very stupid after you've tasted their coffee or their cakes and pastries. They are simply heavenly, to die for. Even better than that over-priced place called Starbucks! Ahem, moving on again. How he got accepted to work in Stardollars is another big mystery in Nanimori. It's an odd city, leave it be. This young man is unfortunately (he feels) at the receiving end of affection (teasing, he believes) from a very eccentric and persistent pineap-cough-being that is known as Rokudo Mukuro.

Well then, on to our next protagonist (stalker?)

Rokudo Mukuro. CEO of Kokuyo Corp which manufactures toys of all kind (and by all kind, I mean _all_ kind) at the young age of 20. How this happened, no one really knows. Some people have spread rumors that he had killed the previous CEO or that he had stolen the company from him. Oddly enough, the people who had spread these rumors simply disappeared from the face of the earth. Leaving not even a trace of their existence... No one really cares about these people though. They're not relevant to the plot, not even minor characters. Losers. Anyways, gosh, talk about sidetracking! Mukuro, or as commonly known as... Mukuro (No one has enough guts to give him a nickname. Well, that's what he likes to believe. What he doesn't know is that people sometimes refer to him as a pineapple. What he doesn't know won't hurt him~!) is one of the most sought after bachelor in Nanimori. Young, charismatic, rich, great looks, super rich, sultry voice, filthy rich and the body of Adonis. What more can a woman, or slightly/super-bent man ask for? Oh, and did I mention that he's rich? What others don't know is that this man has many hidden secrets, some won't be disclosed here for my own safety. Yes, not even I, the authoress, is completely safe from his clutches... What a fearsome guy. (Somewhere, somehow, a fangirl just died from blood loss)

Let me tell you some about his personality. Rokudo Mukuro is actually a very strange, narcissistic, selfish and twisted person. This young man of 20 is sadly enough attracted to the irresistible (he thinks) angelic person (so he believes) that is known as Sawada Tsunayoshi. One word can be used to describe this person as a whole in this story. Rich? No. Sexy? Handsome? No. Hot? Charming? Still no. Attractive? Nope. Sex God? No. Hey, that's not even one word! Crazy? No, you're close though. Drop dead gorgeous? Gosh, that's it, I give up. I'll tell you now so just please stop grovelling on the floor that he walks on. The word that fits this character the most in this bizarre story is this one. 'Annoying Stalker'. ...I meant to say two words. Really, I did!

Moving on, again. Why don't I take you to a little trip to memory lane aka, flashback? This should help you understand how a powerful man who can have anything and anyone he likes, became attracted to a being that is the complete opposite of him. (This can also be known as the day Sawada Tsunayoshi's life became 10 time crazier)

* * *

><p>SUPER STUPID FLASHBACK TIIIIIIMMMMMMEEEEE!<p>

_3 Months and something days earlier._

It was a normal Autumn day. Golden leaves were softly fluttering down from trees, birds were chirping, couples were walking hand-in-hand with each other and a business competitor was screaming his lungs raw in an underground level in the Kokuyo Corporation. Yep, a completely normal and peaceful day for Rokudo Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama, where are you going? You have a meeting with the M-Millefiore in two hours..." A timid voice called out to Mukuro who was steadily making his way out of his luxurious office.

"Kufufu, I'm afraid I am no longer in the mood for business, my dear Nagi. I'm going out for some fresh air. The stupidity in this place is too taxing. Worry not, I shall return on time for the meeting with that silly marshmallow loving fool." Mukuro managed to reply before closing the door behind him, leaving a slightly worried girl behind.

"Hai, Mukuro-sama..."

* * *

><p>A sigh of relief escaped from Mukuro's mouth as soon as he stepped out of his Company's building.<p>

_'I swear, one of these days I'm going to fire all of these incompetent employees of mine. They're simply not fabulous enough to work for me. Why did I even bother taking this troublesome company for myself?' _Mukuro thought to himself while walking towards a random direction, letting his feet guide him to wherever it wishes to go. _'Oh yes, I remember now. Riches, power and fame is something that I rightfully deserve. It's compensation for being born into this dreadful world. Besides, it makes laughing at people's misery and destroying their lives so much more easier this way. Kufufu~ Now then, where am I?' _

The sound of a busy road disrupted Mukuro's flow of thought. He looked left and right, up and down and made the conclusion that he is now in the center of the bustling city. The shopping district most probably. No shit, Mukuro. What made it obvious? Is it the countless shops?, the people (mostly girls) carrying loads of shopping bags?, or maybe it's the huge-ass sign saying 'Welcome to Nanimori Shopping District'?

A slight headache started making itself known to the young CEO. He never did like being surrounded by lesser people. It couldn't be helped though, it's not easy to be as awesome as him. The pineapple haired man quickly scanned the area, searching for a quiet place for him to relax in. A classy yet cozy looking building caught his attention.

_'Stardollars? Isn't it supposed to be called Starbucks? Oh well, whatever. As long as it's not noisy inside then I don't mind.' _He quickly made his way to the three floored building. Crossing the street and nearly being run over in the process. Mukuro flashed a dangerous smile to the driver of the car after memorizing it's license plate. A text message was sent. Let's just say that a certain reckless driver went missing late in the evening... The soft chime of a bell resounded in the café as Mukuro entered the french door. His senses were instantly assaulted the minute he stepped foot inside the building. The fragrant scent of coffee which he can almost taste, the comfortable warmth of the building, the soft dim lights and the melodious sound of a piano playing. See? Assault to his senses, right? Wait, a live piano performance in a café? How ridiculously posh! Mukuro is sooo loving this place. It's nearly as awesome as him. Keyword, nearly.

He made his way languidly towards the counter, not even bothering to look at the person in front of him and instead, opted to read through the menu stuck on the wall. Well, Mukuro's in a pickle. There were simply too much choices to choose from!

_'It's just coffee. Is it really necessary to have so many types? Hmm, maybe I should just stick to Espresso? That seems so boring though. Not nearly as interesting as me.' _The young CEO vainly pondered to himself. While he was thinking, he didn't notice the brunet that was looking at him with a thoughtful look in his face. Mukuro's inner dilemma was interrupted when the Barista in front of him softly cleared his throat to gain his attention.

"A-Ano, if you don't mind, maybe I can help you in choosing a drink?" Mukuro's dull monochrome life instantly changed into a rose colored one the moment he looked at the source of the soft voice. It is now my great pain to tell you, dear readers, of the horrendous thing that happened at 3:15 pm at the 7th of September, 2011. A simple moment that will forever change our two character's lives. Caramel orbs met heterochromia eyes. It was love at first sight. Rokudo Mukuro: rich, powerful and desirable. Also, a simple idiot. This was the start of Mukuro's persistent pursuit of Sawada Tsunayoshi's affection and the start of Tsuna's constant worries and headaches.

END OF MEGA-AWESOME FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>"Hi, good afternoon, how can I help you?"<p>

"Good afternoon to you too, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Hiiieee! Mukuro-san!"

"Oya, oya. I'm glad that you're so excited to see me."

A sigh is let out.

"Your order please?"

"Grande Caramel Machiato."

"That will be-" A $10 bill is placed in the counter.

"Keep the change." A blinding smile. A flying bird Hawaii just dropped dead.

"...Thank you." The change gets dropped in the tips box and the receipt handed to the pineapple-haired male.

"So, nice weather today, don't you agree?"

"It's raining..."

"Indeed."

An incredulous stare from the Tuna-fish, and innocent smile from the other male. Two more birds dropped dead.

"Are you free tonight?"

"No, thank you."

* * *

><p>"Grande Caramel Machiato..." A hesitant voice calls out.<p>

"Fufu, thank you Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Not again..." A soft mutter.

"Did you say something, Tsunayoshi-kun?" A slow sip of coffee.

"No, not really." An innocent lie.

"It has snowed rather quite hard lately hasn't it?"

"...Yes, it looks beautiful now." A hesitant answer.

"Not as beautiful as you." A volcano erupted somewhere in Europe.

* * *

><p>A bell echoes in the room.<p>

"Hello, good after-oh, you. Ugh." A small frown covers a cute face.

"Good afternoon, Tsunayoshi-kun." A charming smile. A tree gets struck by lightning in China.

"Would you like the usual, Mukuro-san?"

"Hm? I suppose so." The taller male pats his coat for his wallet. Tsuna stares absentmindedly, a contemplative look upon his face.

"Err, would you like to try something else today?" A hesitant question.

Gloved hands stops opening a leather wallet. A real smile appears upon a handsome face but disappears as quickly as a blink of an eye. Another tree gets struck by lightning.

* * *

><p>"Tall Caramel Caffé latté, single Espresso and two tall Cappuccinos." Tsuna called out while placing the drinks on the bar for the customers to take. He quickly went back to making the rest of the drinks after thanking the customers and wishing them a good day.<p>

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto Takeshi, aka, Baseball Freak greeted out to the slightly dazed Tsuna.

"Hm? Oh, hello Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna replied while frothing a jar of milk and adding a single shot of Espresso to a small mug. Yamamoto quickly glanced at the shop to make sure that there aren't any customers waiting to be served. When he didn't see any, he leaned in the counter and started chatting with his colleague.

"What time did your shift start today, Tsuna?"

"I opened today, so around 6:30." The brunet quickly poured the milk into the mug and added a bit of froth at the top. He then carefully made a flower design on top with the froth. What a very cute latté art. After mentally patting himself for a job well done, Tsuna called out the drink and handed it out to an old man. He didn't really scream out flower power but, well... Whatever. A flower design would have to do for him. He looked around to see if there's still any drink that he has to make and upon seeing none, finally paid full attention to his co-worker.

"Whoa, that sucks. I hate morning shifts. I don't like waking up at around four in the morning just to get ready for work. I don't even wake up that early to go training!"

"I've gotten used to it now. Besides, I prefer opening to closing." Tsuna replied while giving a soft smile.

"Haha. I still don't get how you manage to do it, Tsuna." A laugh accompanied that statement of disbelief.

"Like I said, I've gotten used to it."

The sound of the bell echoed in the room. Yamamoto looked towards the door's direction and grinned upon seeing the person heading towards the counter. Tsuna being too short and in front of the Espresso machine, couldn't see over it and therefore, was unable to see anything beyond of the super expensive shiny machine.

"Oh look, Tsuna. Your boyfriend's here!" A sense of cold dread spread throughout Tsuna's body after hearing the words leave Yamamoto's mouth.

"Kufufu, good afternoon Yamamoto Takeshi." Tsuna groaned in frustration after hearing that all too familiar laugh. Only one man laughs as freakishly as that. "And good afternoon to you too, Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna let out a sigh of defeat as he looked at the source of his misery. There, across the Espresso Machine is the one and Only pineapple-haired menace that is Mukuro.

_'Damn him and his good genes. How can someone be so freakishly tall? Looking down on me from above the machine when I can't even see the top of it unless I tiptoe.' _Tsuna has completely ignored the fact that Yamamoto's actually taller than the pineapple in front of him. Minor details, who needs them?

"Hello, Mukuro-san." Tsuna reluctantly greeted back while forcing a smile on his face. Gosh, Mukuro creeps him out way too much sometimes.

"Oya, oya. Why so cold, Tsunayoshi-kun? You can drop the honorific, just call me Mukuro." While the two were conversing, Yamamoto started typing Mukuro's usual order in the cash register and then marked the cup. He then handed the cup to the fidgeting Tuna-fish.

"No thank you. I'd rather keep the honorific." Tsuna curtly replied while starting to heat up the milk. Upon seeing this, Mukuro took out some money from his pocket and handed it to Yamamoto.

"You wound me Tsunayoshi-kun. Keep the change, Yamamoto-san."

_'Yeah right. Nothing could probably wound you... Weirdo.' _ Vanilla syrup was quickly pumped inside the cup.

"Haha! Thanks!" Yamamoto cheerfully exclaimed while dropping the change into the tips box. Seeing as there doesn't seem to be any customers coming anytime soon, he made his way out of the bar and headed to the direction where a certain silver-haired Italian is. He figured he should give Mukuro and Tsuna some space. That was a big tip after all! Mukuro, what a manipulative bastard, He didn't even have to say anything...

The poor Tuna-fish wanted so badly to grab Yamamoto and yank him back inside the bar so that he's not left alone with Mukuro. He refrained from doing so. It wouldn't be polite after all, besides, knowing him, he'll probably just trip and spill the steaming milk all over himself. No, it hasn't happened before! ...Not really.

An unholy smile that will surely traumatize any child or make even a full grown woman shiver (in delight?) appeared in Mukuro's face. Somewhere, somehow, a puppy just died. Tsuna paled and nearly poured the milk outside the paper cup.

"Great weather that we are having today, right, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Rape-face asked Uke-fish. An exasperated sigh escaped between Tsuna's Nivea lip balm covered lips. Now if only Tsuna himself can escape this situation.

"Yes, Mukuro-san. And no... Just no." A pure white lid sealed the fate of a steaming cup of coffee.

"Oya, what are you saying no to?" Number 1 stalker asked while leaning towards the serving counter, back elegantly arched, head supported by a strong hand and a mischievous smile upon his face. The security guard in charge of the surveillance cameras will later be found by her co-worker passed out on the floor. Screen 5, the one that shows the bar will be covered in blood... How odd.

"Really, Mukuro-san?" The Grande Caramel Machiato is passed to an awaiting hand. "We both know that you always ask me to go with you somewhere right after you make a comment about the weather." Rokudo Mukuro: A man of habits.

"Kufufu, I'm so glad that you pay such a close attention to me, Tsunayoshi-kun." Warm bittersweet coffee flows down a deceptively innocent looking throat. There isn't a single part of this guy's body that can be called innocent. None!

"Please get off of your throne Mukuro-san. Aren't you tired of playing around with me already? Surely there are other people more worthy of your time than me? I'm just Dame-Tsuna after all..." Another sigh escapes Tsuna's lips. Sighing, a habit Tsuna developed after meeting his avid fanboy. Not that he believes that Mukuro is one. How naïve. An indigo colored eyebrow arches up.

"Oya, whoever gave you the idea that I wasn't serious, Tsunayoshi-kun?" A nimble finger lifts up Tsuna's chin so that his averted gaze will be forced to look at Mukuro's way. Caramel orbs clashed with heterochromic eyes. A beautiful blush blossomed in Tsuna's face.

"H-Hiii! No one! I'm not so silly useless that someone has to state such an obvious fact to me, you know!"

"What a naughty boy you are, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tell me, what is this 'obvious fact' of yours? It seems to elude me." An unreadable look flashed through Mukuro's eyes. Tsuna's gut tells him that maybe he's been thinking of Mukuro wrongly all along.

_'No way, I'm just Dame-Tsuna after all! Such a wishful thinking shouldn't be entertained. I'll only get hurt in the end.' _He swallowed nervously before trying to respond.

"That you're not serious of course! I'm not super oblivious you know, I know who you are. You're Mukuro Rokudo, an unprecedented CEO. One of the most sought after bachelor in Nanimori, no, in Japan! Why on earth-"

"And?" Mukuro gently let go Tsuna's chin and instead, opted to folding his arms over his chest instead. All traces of a smile or mirth not visible in his face.

"E-Eh? ...And?" A nervous look can be seen in Tsuna's face. He stared playing with the hem of his apron, unsure how to respond to the other man's question. A sigh is once again released. This time, coming from Mukuro himself.

"What else do you know about me, Tsunayoshi-kun? Not just general facts that anyone can find in a magazine or the internet."

"I-I don't understand." An indigo eyebrow once again shot up in disbelief. "I don't know..."

"Surely you must know something else about me?"

"...You mean, like your personality and stuff?" Tsuna shyly asked while peering up at the man still staring at him. Too bad Mukuro's expression is unhelpfully blank. He quickly diverted his gaze away from the taller male. "W-Well, even though most people might not think so, you're actually not fond of coffee by itself, you find it too bitter. You usually order a Caramel Machiato, Grande size. Ah, but sometimes, you order something else whenever I suggest another drink to you that I think you'll like... You always comment about how great the weather is but you're actually rather fond of gloomy days. You're a bit eccentric and borderline narcissistic. You act all polite but you actually don't like people that very well and..."

_'Eh? What am I saying? Why am I saying all of this things like I really know him or that I'm close to him?' _A quick glance towards the other shows him that he's still looking at him and is paying close attention to every word that escapes his lips.

"You're rather mean and annoying and sometimes you scare me or make me mad but then, you'll quickly do something to placate my fear or anger. And, and... even though some people say that you're bad, even Gokudera-kun, I know that you won't really hurt me-"

"And how do you know that I won't hurt you? The rumors that you hear, haven't you ever wondered if they're true?" Mukuro asked, cutting off Tsuna's sentence frigidly.

Tsuna remained silent, a contemplative look upon his face before tentatively opening his mouth to respond once again.

"...I've never really cared much about rumors. I find them mean and offensive. If they are true, I guess I'll be a bit sad and scared. Some of the rumors depict you almost like you're a demon after all. But... I don't really have a substantial proof but my intuition tells me that whether you're evil or not, you will never really intentionally hurt me. I-I trust my intuition more than anything else, it's helped me out ever since I was a child after all!" Tsuna nearly shouted out the last part out of frustration. Eyes closed in utter embarrassment after loosing control of himself and becoming so emotional.

_'Hiiiiieeee! Why does it feel like I just confessed to him or something? I don't like him that way! Eh? L-Like him? I actually like... him? Hiiiieee!' _Tsuna was startled out of is inner dilemma by a deep rumbling laugh.

"Kufufu! Ah, and you are wondering why I like you so much..." Mukuro muttered to himself but Tsuna was still able to hear him because of their close proximity. Confusion can once again be seen in Tsuna's face. The pineapple-haired male's face relaxed and a soft expression replaced the mirth that was there only a few seconds ago. "That is exactly why I like you so much, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Eh? Wha-, why?" Tsuna asked out of frustration. "Like I said, I'm just Dame-Tsuna, how can saying all of those things possibly make you l-like me?"

"Because you can see me." Mukuro replied, a gentle smile on his face. Somehow, somewhere, hundreds of fangirls combusted.

"...What do you mean?" Uke-kun asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"Aside from my dear Nagi, only you were able to, no, willing to see me beyond my looks, money and cruelty. And because of that, the awesomeness that is me, fell into a deep cliché and fell harder for you."

"Fell... h-harder?" Tsuna sputtered out in disbelief.

Mukuro once again gently held Tsuna's face while leaning in and whispering huskily in his ear.

"It was love at first sight."

Tsuna's previous blush came back full force and instead of rosy cheeks, his whole face looked like a ripe tomato.

"Wha-what? Eh? Are you-that is-I'm-!" Tsuna quickly pulled away and covered his face with his hands, wishing the ground will swallow him whole. Wondering why his heart won't stop beating like it's in a marathon.

"Fufu~ Don't worry, I won't rush you Tsunayoshi-kun, but for now... Will you have dinner with me?" Mukuro asked with another gentle expression upon his face. A penguin just drowned in Alaska.

"But I'm just Dame-Tsuna..." Tsuna hesitantly announced while looking sadly at the other's direction.

"Even so." Mukuro persisted. He's been vying for Tsuna's affection for what seems like forever (nearly 4 months). Such a meager excuse won't deter him! Besides, Tsuna's clumsiness is also attractive in Mukuro's Tsuna-filled eyes.

"T-Thursday." Tsuna muttered while avoiding eye contact. "Lectures are only till before lunch time and I have no work this Thursday." He repeated after glimpsing at the other male's confused stare.

Mukuro's face morphed in surprise before quickly being replaced by sheer bliss.

"I'll pick you up! Mail me what time you finish. Kufufu, I'll have to book us a table at that restaurant that just opened, I'll ask Nagi to prepare everything-" A slick new high-tech phone suddenly appears in Mukuro's hand.

"Eh? Wait! Don't be mistaken, it's not like I l-like you or anything, it's just a friendly date. A friendly date, okay?"

"Oya, oya. Before the end of our 'date', I'll make sure that I've changed your mind."

A smile that can make Lions proud and Hitler shiver in hell appeared in Mukuro's face. Let's just say that Tsuna's already wacky life will become even more crazier. Keep fighting, Mukuro, and Good luck, Tsuna-kun!

**The End?**

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! I'd like to thank you all for reading (and actually finishing it!) this story of mine. Hopefully I haven't offended anyone with my lack of skills or not-so-good plot. I admit, I really do need to practice writing a bit more. ^^;<p>

Anyway, like I said earlier, this is my first time writing anything for our lovely 6927 pairing. Hopefully it wasn't too disappointing! I hope to write more stories where Tsuna's the Uke (yes, that means not just 6927) but I have to update my **Yullen** story first. Check it out if you'd like~!

See you all next time, bye! ^_^


End file.
